The Silver Eyed monster
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Yeah. Title needs work). A wolf has been going around, killing animals, and Grimm alike. Supposedly, becoming a danger to humans. The only clues present an even bigger mystery. It's eyes.. Silver. It's foot prints.. Change. But the monster.. Is in Beacon
1. Chapter 1

(Okay. I did a story of Weiss as Dracula, then got inspired to do this. Let's see if I can make it work. Between episodes 2-3 of Volume 2).

(Ozpin's office. 11:00 PM).

Ozpin sat in his chair, looking over the reports. Everything had been in order, except for one thing. He'd received a text from Qrow. It read, 'How's Ruby?' He hadn't heard anything like this from him before.

He replied, 'She's fine. Top grades, best fighting skills, she's doing well.'

Qrow texted back, 'Not what I meant. Has 'it' happened yet?' Ozpin wondered what he'd meant. Qrow continued to text back, 'The thing that happens, when a Silver Eyed turns fifteen. Hers has been delayed, up till now. Tai and I worry, about when it will happen.'

Ozpin sighed, and texted, 'I'm not sure what you mean. Can you be specific?' He'd known many things about the Silver Eyed Warriors. Particularly, what happens when they reach certain ages. But, there was much about them, he didn't know.

But Qrow's final text read, 'The thing that happens, when the moon rises.' Ozpin became immediately afraid. He texted back, 'No. But we are being cautious.' He prepared, for the worst to come.

(Meanwhile, Team RWBY's dorm).

Ruby greeted the new transfers from Haven, but felt that they smelled evil. Wait.. Smelled, evil? She shook her head, in denial. True, she had been undergoing some changes recently. Itches in random places, the urge to scratch.. A craving for meat. A RIDICULOUS amount, of meat. She had never gone through something like this before. Something else.. She'd certainly been looking at Weiss, a different way. She'd been staring at Weiss'.. More.. Sensual parts. Hell, she'd been looking at everyone that way, recently.

Besides that.. She felt the need to hunt. Not like a huntress.. But like a predator. She needed to hunt. For the thrill.. And out of hunger. She decided to ignore these changes. She left a note for her team, and decided to take a late night shower. She simply felt like it. She walked out, and entered the shower room. Then, once She'd gotten in, and taken her clothes off.. she felt pain. The moon's light shone over her. Her silver eyes, shone with it. The pain she'd felt, was excruciating. Her bone structure changed, becoming more.. Wolf-like. She held her stomach in pain, "What's happening to me?!" Her hands and feet turned into Wolf paws. Her biggest pain. Her face turned into the snout of a Wolf. The same for her ears, turning to Wolf ears.

See, a Silver Eyed Warrior has something that happens, whenever she turns fifteen. Every night, in the light of the moon.. She becomes a Lycan.. A Werewolf. She uttered one simple word, "Hungry." Shr ran out into town, and began to hunt.

(In Vale).

A storage room, in a butcher shop.. Full of frozen meat.. Completely empty. Nothing but bone left. On the bone were bites. Wolf bites. In restaurants all ovet Vale, there was the same problem. Break-ins, and smashed windows.. Even steel structures, had been clawed at and destroyed.. By Wolf claws. In the Forrest.. Deer, Rabbits, Raccoons, pigs.. Animals of every variety had been attacked and eaten. As had many Grimm, minus the eaten part.

Ruby had done it. She wasn't in control of her actions. She struck everything in sight. Clawing. Biting.. her hunger. Killing the Grimm. Just for fun. She didn't feel any need to stop. Soon, though.. She felt the need to go back home. She came back to Beacon, accidentally getting scratched by a gargoyle's horn. She limped away, slowly getting back to her dorm. The moon was covered by clouds, as she limped. Her paw prints, covered in her own blood, slowly transitioned to human footprints.

Unbeknownst to her.. Ozpin was watching, from his tower, the whole time.


	2. Ruby's Changing behavior and reveal

(Beacon Academy, one day after Ruby's first transformation).

Team RWBY woke to the sunlight, shining through their windows. But.. Something was off. Their leader had been abnormally quiet that morning. Almost.. Worn out. They saw her in her bed, still snoring. Weiss decided to wake her up.

Ruby woke, the blanket over her, sliding off, revealing her nude body. The others tried to avert their eyes. Weiss yelled, "What is wrong with you?!" She backed away, "Can't you at least TRY to conduct yourself, when living with other people?!"

Ruby, confused, asked, "What are you talking about?" She felt s little cold, and looked down. She saw her cloth less body. She freaked out, and tried to cover herself with her blanket. She yelled" Don't look!" She started shaking in fear, "Yang.. please bring me my clothes." Yang brought her, her uniform.. But, as she was getting dressed, her team saw her wound. Her still bleeding wound. She felt pain, as she got dressed.

Yang asked, "Oh my God! What happened to you?" She rushed over, and pressed cloth against the wound.

Ruby replied through the pain, "I.. Don't remember. I just feel pain." She didn't remember what happened. She just remembered limping back to the dorm.

Weiss said, worrie, "We'll take her to the infirmary, then we'll get breakfast." They took her down to the infirmary, and got her some bandages. However.. Ruby felt herself, slowly healing. They prescribed the bandages, for six days.

(Later, Cafeteria).

Team RWBY made their way to their table, but Ruby didn't get anything. Shr said, "I'm not hungry." This surprised her teammates. Usually, she'd order plenty of food at breakfast. But, to hear Ruby Rose, say she's not hungry.. Came as a shock. However, she let out a massive belch. She said, covering her mouth with her hand, "Excuse me." Then, she took a LOT of meat, from the cafeteria. Apparently the belch emptied her stomach.

However, Yang asked, "Rubes, before you went to bed last night, did you sneak a midnight snack?" Ruby looked confused, "Because the last thing I saw you eat last night, was a cookie. Yet, I can distinctively smell pork on your breath."

Ruby thought about it. She said, "Well.. I remember, meeting those new transfers from Haven, and I felt like taking a little late night shower. Just cause I felt like it." She thought back, "Then, when I got there, and got my clothes off.. I.. Felt this pain in my stomach. The pain spread, till I felt it all over. Then.. It all goes blank after that." That was all she remembered. She would have told them about how she limped back to the dorm.. but she didn't know how she got wounded.

The massive television in the center of the room, came on. The report said, "Good morning, people of Vale. Today officials have escalated the danger level in the Forrest, from blue, (all,clear), to yellow. A mysterious creature has slaughtered massive amounts of Grimm, and has devoured a large number of the Forrest's native wildlife." The images change, to show the destruction of a large amount of the Forrest. The reporter said, "This creature has also left a trail of destruction of public property, in Vale. Leaving claw marks on walls, and outer structures." Then, the image of the butcher shop meat locker. "Bite marks have been left over the bones, all the meat local restaurants have to offer. This creature, what ever it may be, is clearly carnivorous. All citizens are advised to stay inside, as soon as the moon comes up. Until such time as this issue is dealt with by our local Huntsmen and Huntresses, the threat level, will start elevated." The television turned off.

Ozpin addressed his students, "I'll keep this brief. The creature they spoke of, is one I would like your to capture. Alive. Who ever does capture it alive, will be well rewarded." He got off the stage, and approached Ruby. He asked her, "Perhaps we could talk in my office. Privately."

Ruby considered her Headmaster's,words.

(Later, Ozpin's office).

Ruby had arrived, seeing Ozpin in his chair. She said, :Why did you want to see me, sir?"

Ozpin replied, "Ruby. What do you remember, from last night?" He had to test her. See if she could control it. Her mother couldn't. He was hoping she could.

Ruby said, "I remember meeting some exchange students from Haven. Then, I decided to take a late night shower, just so I could. Then. I was in the moonlight. It felt wonderful. Then.. There was a pain in my stomach. It spread all over, and everything went blank." She blushed, as she couldn't lie to her Headmaster, "By the time I came to.. I was limping back to the dorm, and I got into bed."

Ozpin sighed, "Miss Rose.. Do you remember what I said, the night we first met?"

Ruby thought about it, "You asked me about my Silver Eyes." She wondered what he'd wanted to talk about.

The old huntsman looked at her, in all seriousness, "Ruby. What if I told you. Many things you don't believe in. Are real?"

Ruby responded, "Well.. I guess I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I saw a lot of things I never thought were possible, in the past few weeks. So, go ahead."

Ozpin said, "Lycanthropes. Humans, that turn into Wolf like creatures, every night." He played the footage from the news earlier, "That is what did this." He walked closer to her, "There is only one way, to tell when someone is s Lycan, when they are in human form." He tried to look as understandibg as possible, "They have Silver Eyes."

Ruby didn't respond. She just stood in shock, as she heard the revelation.

(Meanwhile)

Team JNPR was walking to their dorm, when they saw something. Bloody footprints. They walked back to the front entrance, seeing Wolf prints. They followed the trial. As they progressed, thr prints changed. They started as Wolf prints. Converting.. Into human prints. Pyrrha decided, that this should be investigated.


End file.
